Harry Potter's Wacky Dream
by The Phantom of Oddfellows
Summary: Voldemort in a hot pink tutu? This can only happen in Harry Potter's dreams. And it does.


It was the twenty-seventh Quidditch practice of the year and Harry Potter, who was seeker for Gryffindor's team was fighting against the wind and the rain to stay on his broom. The bludgers and the snitch were lost in the storm, which seemed to be a hurricane from off the lake, if that is possible. Harry desperately looked for the snitch so that they could end this practice, but it was nowhere to be found. He started play with the idea that the snitch had blown off somewhere, in his head. After searching for ten more minutes in vain was finally decided to go see Captain Wood and insist that they stop playing. The flaw in this plan was that he couldn't see Wood and didn't know where was going. Little did Harry know, the team had left 15 minutes ago and had failed to collect the snitch or the bludgers. One of which came down from the sky and hit Harry on the head, knocking him off his broom. Harry Potter went careening down to the ground and hit it…

When he woke up it was sunny out and there was music playing that sounded like disco. All around Harry were massive tents and lots of people. Some of them seemed to be Death Eaters. "Welcome to the third-annual Death Eater Dance-Off Party! I'm your host, Lord Voldemort! Or, for a limited time only, meaning just today, you can call me Tom!" Harry turned to the voice of "Tom" coming from behind him and was face to face with this foe. Voldemort was smiling and looked sort of like human. Harry assumed that he looked like his before his powers were drained. He was wearing a black robe and a hot pink tutu. "Why, hello Harry. How are you today?"

"You killed my parents."

"Sorry 'bout that. But let us put it aside for today and party. How does that sound to you?"

"Sure."

"Now I assume you brought a couple of galleons with you." Before Harry could say no he felt his pockets grow heavy. Upon looking inside he found that they were filled with galleons. "Now off you go Harry. Have fun!" Harry hurried off to find someone he might know.

He first found Ron bidding for a giant chocolate frog, as big as Hagrid. "Ron, is that you?"

"Harry, I'm glad you're here. You can help me get this."

"But Ron, you surely don't have enough money for this frog."

"I know. That is the great thing about this place: You get all the money you want and may spend it however you like."

"Sold!", yelled the auctioneer.

"Darn! Well I can try again later," said Ron.

"Ron, is Hermione here?"

"Yeah, I saw her somewhere around here."

"We're finding her. Come on Ron."

"You know, Harry, I'll just catch up with you later. Okay."

"Okay, Ron. You just go stuff your face," Harry said under his breath. Harry wandered about until he found a map of the Quidditch pitch with all the proper labels on the tents. _Now where would Hermione be, _Harry thought. There was a tent called Books of Knowledge for the Brave so he decided to start there. He never got there. On his way to the tent he passed one called Fun with Mudbloods. Hermione was there typed up to a chair. People, mostly Death Eaters, were throwing rotten vegetables and fruits at her.

"Harry, help me! They have my wand," Hermione yelled to him. "Harry! They have my wan—" a tomato hit her in the mouth.

"Okay. Who is in charge of this station? 'Cause I am taking over."

"I am," said a very short Death Eater.

"Excuse me," Harry replied.

"I was."

"Better. Now where is Miss Granger's wand?" The short Death Eater handed Harry Hermione's wand and then ran off crying. The other people at that tent grumbled, then left. Hermione was wearing a white Renaissance style dress. It was the wrong color now, but, after Harry had freed her, Hermione was able to fix that. They were about to go find Ron when he rode up on a giant chocolate frog. Harry and Hermione got on and the three rode toward the center of the Quidditch pitch. There was a big open space there with no tents in that space in which the Death Eaters were dancing. Lucius Malfoy was doing the electric slide. Bellatrix Lestrange was doing the cotton-eye Joe. And Draco Malfoy was break-dancing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing hysterically. But as they were Snape sneak up behind Harry and hit him on the back of the head with a plastic hammer filled with air. Oddly enough this knocked him out. Again…

Harry Potter woke up in the hospitable wing and his head hurt. Wood, Ron, and Hermione were standing over him. "Harry, are you okay," Hermione asked?

"I'm sorry Harry. I forgot to get you out of that storm that was my fault."

"Harry, I hope you don't mind, but I ate your chocolate frog."

Then Harry forced out the words, "Does Voldemort ever wear hot pink tutus?"


End file.
